


Smoke In The Sunset

by lifescream



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate universe - Mafia, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Gratuitous Smut, Homme Fatale, M/M, Mafia NCT, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Porn, Porn With Plot, Smoking, Smut, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27328303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifescream/pseuds/lifescream
Summary: Born and berated in family falling apart, Jaemin resorts to his remaining saving grace— the boss of their mafia organization Lee Jeno. But every deal has consequences, and Lee Jeno makes it obvious that Na Jaemin is a person of interest.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 28
Kudos: 417





	Smoke In The Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Best read while listening to a Jazz saxophone instrumental. I also recommend listening to Autumn in New York by Modern Jazz Quartet.
> 
> twitter acc: @reallifescream

* * *

**With a black pawn in hand** , Na Jaemin takes away the white rook of his opponent in one swift move. The ticks of the grandfather’s clock makes him anxious, as if an impending unpleasant scenario is about to unfold.

“Jaemin” his opponent speaks “how is the progress with the Lee group?”

“I have started researching more about their family, mother” Jaemin responds, eyes still locked at the chess pieces in front of him.

“Research” His mother only lets out a mocking scoff, puffing out her tobacco as she casually leans into her backseat— her deep brown eyes boring holes into Jaemin’s being. “How long are you going to sit idly? When our family is officially abolished?”

Jaemin jolted upright in his soft leather seat and his interest in the game slowly subsided.

Five years ago, Jaemin’s father, the head of the Na group died in an unprecedented ambush. While Jaemin was out of the country, their home was attacked by an opposing faction and most of their family members died— either as heroes or protectors of his mother.

It was the greatest tragedy of their lives, but being in the mafia is all about risks.

Jaemin’s family suffered tremendous loss upon the disappearance of the family head and Na group began to crumble. He was still too young and his mother, without any experience of being the current head, struggled to keep their networks and underground transactions. Business declined and the only remaining saving grace they have is being under the umbrella of the Lee family.

And by _family_ means the mafia.

Without any financial aid and backing, the Na group foresees an unpleasant future.

“The current boss, Lee Jeno, is around your age isn’t he?” His mother speaks, waking Jaemin from his trance “Get along with him, befriend him, or do whatever. As long as he remains by our side”

She slides a chess piece to checkmate Jaemin and leans closer to her son “Remember, if you screw this up, I will disown you and won’t give you a single cent.”

She continues, blowing the smoke in Jaemin’s displeased face to mock him even further, “A bastard child like you should be grateful I even gave you food and shelter”

* * *

As the driver gunned the car up Lee Manor, he gave verification to the standing guard “This is the limousine of the Na family”

The guard performed a nod of acknowledgement and the large, towering wooden gates filled with carved gilded dragons opened. From his tinted window, Jaemin could finally see the vast land— perhaps the largest compound he’s ever seen even with both Busan and Seoul combined. And when Jaemin finally arrives at his destination, he couldn’t help but feel overwhelmed.

The estate is more modern than he’d imagined from generations of Lee bosses. There were concrete walls instead of wooden ones, glass doors and windows instead of traditional panels, and staff wearing tailored black suits instead of casual clothes like in his home.

Jaemin in his biker jacket and leather boots felt out of place. He never thought about being so formal when everything that preoccupied his mind is that he wanted to get the job done.

Jaemin had not even expected an immediate reply when he requested to meet the Lee boss a few hours ago. Had it been arranged, then Jaemin would have prepared himself at least presentably so.

The staff guide Jaemin into an enclosure, a wide room with a glass wall at the opposite side overseeing the entire garden of the estate. The room is minimalistic— a white room with white marble floors, ceiling with cove lightings and a chandelier at the centre. The pieces of furniture were two deep red chaise lounges, a round glass table, and a cream faux fur carpet underneath.

But what struck Jaemin the most is the figure of a man standing at the glass wall looking at the scenery. When the staff announce their leave, the said man turns about face and greets Jaemin with a smile.

“Welcome, Na Jaemin” the man speaks, walking gracefully towards Jaemin “I must say the photos do not do justice on your pretty face”

He is dressed in a full black suit with the classic gold Versace print; his black inner shirt unbuttoned just enough to see his chiselled décolleté. His highlighted brunette hair is styled in a way that is carefree yet does not seem messy and accentuates his perfectly sculpted face. With cigar in one hand, Jaemin notices the ring with the Lee group’s insignia moulded into.

_Lee Jeno._

It’s not the first time Jaemin has seen this man’s face. Every family under the umbrella of the Lee group knows what Lee Jeno looks like after taking over as the head of the group. But it was the first time Jaemin had seen the man in actuality. And Lee Jeno is attractive even for a man like him.

But one thing that made Jaemin hyper aware of his surroundings was Jeno’s eyes. He looks at Jaemin like a hungry predator and he does not even bother to hide it with a sly smirk on his lips.

Researching Jeno, Jaemin found out the man’s preferences. And basing on how the young boss looks at him, Jaemin knew he was right up his alley.

“Thank you” Jaemin responds, casually putting on a smile “You are even more handsome in person, Mr Lee. Thank you for giving me an immediate response, sir—“

“Jeno. Just call me Jeno, Jaemin” the young boss cuts off, signalling for Jaemin to take a seat “The Na group is one of our oldest allies so I would not refuse an invitation from them” Jeno pauses, taking his own seat as he puffs out his cigar “had I known the Na group has such a beauty hidden within their estate, I would have come by myself in your household”

A faint heat rises from within Jaemin hearing Jeno’s words. He has heard many people complimenting his looks but never this serious— this persuasive.

“But” Jeno continues, crossing his legs “it seems that your family has not functioned its duties very well after the death of your father. Your step mother singlehandedly is in charge without a consulting adviser, am I correct?”

Jaemin had not expected the Lee boss to know this much about his family. While it is true that the death of his father was known by a small fraction of the mafia, Jaemin did not anticipate that the young boss would be this specific.

“That is true” Jaemin answers truthfully “My mother does not want to entrust our group to anyone. She sees the group as my father’s memoir.”

“So what business does a beauty like you have with me?” Jeno says, putting his cigar onto the ashtray. “I know it’s not as simple as creating friendship among us”

Outside the window the sun had set, but Jaemin could still make out the silhouette of endless trees into the horizon. “I came to propose an arrangement.” He says, turning to look into the prying eyes of the mafia boss “You must be aware of our family’s current standing. We need financial aid to restore some of our lost businesses. You will be given a percentage of the profits we collected from our remaining transactions.”

Jeno leans back and swings his arm over the backseat, his pearl white teeth biting into his forefinger as he contemplates “While your proposal does not sound bad, you lost so much within five years. How can you assure you are able to restore back your lost deals with your current management?”

Jaemin is rendered speechless. He cannot deny the fact that his situation has more loss than gain. All of their remaining assets are being confiscated by the bank and they would keep losing more. Lee Jeno can easily abolish their family in a single snap of a finger.

“If it comes down to our family history, I would not hesitate to help your household” Jeno speaks “But I have one issue”

Jaemin clears his throat “What is it?”

“Your current head” the young boss answers “If she continues this type of management, even if I give you financial aid, you’re only prolonging your downfall”

“From what I found out, you have an outstanding academic record” Jeno continues, “surely you can think of something better. I still have to have my gain, don’t I?”

Of course, Lee Jeno would look into his background. Jaemin breathes in to steady his pounding heart. He knows what Jeno wants and if it takes to keep his status, then he made the right choice to prepare himself.

Standing up, he walks over to Jeno’s seat and places his knee right beside Jeno’s thigh “Then let me make another proposition.”

Jeno smirks as he snakes his hand into Jaemin’s hip, firmly gripping the leather covered flesh “So you came prepared, I see”

“I hope it will be satisfactory enough for you”

* * *

When he is led into Jeno’s bedroom, Jaemin takes the initiative to walk over into the white clad sheets. Lying on the bed, he takes off his leather jacket halfway as an invitation for Jeno to come over.

But the young boss did not. Instead, he stands at the foot of the bed, smirking at Jaemin. “You sure are confident”

“I’ve fucked a few men and women,” Jaemin says without averting his gaze.

“Have _you_ ever been fucked?” Jeno questions, countering Jaemin’s eyes “With a cock ramming deep inside you”

Jaemin shivers at the emphasis of every word. Jeno’s dominance is overwhelming enough to make Jaemin cower and feel so small. “No,” he finally answers.

There is a pregnant pause before Jeno finally speaks again “Masturbate”

And Jaemin obeys, gripping the white bedpost grill as his nervousness arises. His silver hair resting into the grill as he bends his knee. He unzips his pants, taking a hold of his soft cock beneath his underwear.

A soft hum escapes his lips when he finally takes out his sensitive member, gently pumping it to stimulate himself.

“You’re not joining me?” Jaemin asks, his eyes dilating in pleasure.

“I prefer to watch you” Jeno says, licking his lip as his hand finds its way onto his crotch “remove your pants, Jaemin”

As soon as Jaemin is half naked, Jeno grins wider, seeing Jaemin’s cock harden. The embarrassment turns Jaemin’s cheeks into a flush pink while Jeno continues to stand still.

Jaemin’s chest heaves as he resumes pumping his cock, precum already leaking. He feels hot in his own skin, biting his lower lip as the stimulation rises. Jaemin grips the sheets beneath him while he begins to thrust his hips forward.

With half lidded eyes he sees Jeno pull out his cock, stroking it as Jaemin pleasures himself. He hears Jeno’s low grunt and Jaemin begins to pump his cock harder. Jaemin’s breath hitches, sensing an incoming orgasm and with one last stroke he finally releases, staining the white sheets with his own juices.

Jeno cums afterwards, spurting his semen right at Jaemin’s thighs and black shirt. Before Jaemin could move, Jeno hovered above him. The young boss smiles as he ghosts his lips against Jaemin’s.

“Will you consider my proposal?” Jaemin asks, aching to feel Jeno’s lips.

Yet Jeno only hums, his calloused fingers firmly gripping Jaemin’s thigh— smearing the semen and the silver fox lets out a whimper.

Jaemin feels Jeno’s thumb rubbing against his perineum and onto the ring of muscle, teasingly prodding his hole.

“Jeno” Jaemin whines breathlessly.

The mafia boss did not respond once again. Instead, he grazes his slick covered thumb in Jaemin’s plump lips. Without any verbal exchange, Jaemin opens his mouth and sucks on the thumb. He steadies his gaze onto Jeno, making the other aware he is serious in his objective.

Jeno pulls away his thumb, licking Jaemin’s saliva off of it before finally responding “Tomorrow, let’s meet at my hotel”

* * *

Shortly after Jaemin enters his home, he is welcomed by his parental figure. She looked unimpressed as always, cocking her eyebrows as she looks at Jaemin from head to toe “You were wearing something different when you left”

Jaemin stiffens at the remark and clears his throat as he clutches the white Dior sweater he’s wearing “It got soiled. Mr— Jeno lent me his clothes”

His step mother raised a brow “Did you convince him to give us funds?”

“He asked me to return tomorrow” Jaemin answers “we will finalize our transaction then”

“Stupidly slow” She murmurs, enough for Jaemin to hear before going upstairs to her room.

That night, Jaemin retreats to his room more motivated to achieve his objective. Even with his dignity at stake, it wouldn’t be too bad to make a deal with Lee Jeno. The mafia boss is smart, powerful, and without a doubt attractive. Perhaps, this was the best decision Jaemin will ever make.

* * *

“To wear such vulgar clothes, are you trying to bring shame on our group?” His step mother announces as she descends from the stairs.

Jaemin does not bother to hide the fact that he is wearing his décolleté Dior two-piece suit. Instead, he holds his head up high to emphasize his prized Cartier gold necklace that sits right around his slender neck “He has taken a liking to me. It’s only befitting that I doll myself up”

“I guess seduction runs in the family” his step mother scoffs, walking close to Jaemin “Maybe that’s all your worth. Spreading your legs to powerful men like your mother did to my husband”

Jaemin clenches his jaw, trying to suppress any emotion this woman is trying to bring out of him. He exhales through his nose to calm himself but the following words that came out of his mouth is bound to get him into trouble “At least father got a son out of that affair”

The next thing Jaemin feels is a sting on his cheek from being slapped.

“Oh, my hand must’ve slipped” His step mother retracts her hand and gives Jaemin a smile before leaving “Impress me when you actually produce result”

* * *

When Jaemin finally arrives at the hotel, he is escorted by a staff towards the restaurant where Jeno awaits.

The mafia boss smiles when Jaemin makes his presence known. He stands up, wearing his Chanel clad suit and kisses Jaemin’s cheek. The silver fox returns the gesture and Jeno offers him a seat.

They ate dinner like casual lovers on a romantic Parisian date, the night sky in clear view by their window seat. The moonlit night provided luminance over their ambient dinner and Jaemin can’t help but think how much of a Casanova Lee Jeno is to manage swaying Jaemin after two nights.

“I booked the best room for tonight” Jeno says, placing his hand over Jaemin’s.

Jaemin boldly intertwines their fingers and under the table, he softly caresses Jeno’s ankle using his foot “So I take it you’re agreeing to my proposal?”

“Not officially until I see it's worth” Jeno takes Jaemin’s hand and kisses his knuckles. “But if the price is someone as beautiful as you then I would easily be convinced.”

On their way out of the restaurant, Jeno leads Jaemin by the waist. Despite the distasteful looks of the other diners, Jeno held Jaemin firmly as they walked out.

“Jaemin” greets a woman wearing a white fur coat and excessive jewelleries. She comes to him in a tight embrace and Jaemin grimaces at the strong cheap perfume. “Why haven’t you called me?”

The newcomer looks at Jeno from head to toe, biting her lips in an attempt to look appealing “Why if it isn’t Mr Lee. Jaemin, why don’t you introduce me to the big boss?”

“Excuse me, who are you again?” Jaemin questions, throwing a questioning look at the woman.

“Jaemin, I’m the Park group’s secretary. I literally blew you a few nights ago in my boss’ office” The woman explains, shock evident in her face “I even gave you my contact number and you didn’t even call me”

“I screw a lot of people” Jaemin shrugs, “tell your boss I said ‘Hi’ then, and thank him for giving us a cargo ship”

“Are you kidding me?” The woman exclaims that almost every head in the restaurant turns towards the three.

Jaemin, as well, turns to Jeno but the mafia boss remains uninterested in the situation. The silver fox then sighs as he responds to the woman. “Your boss probably fucks you anyway. I’m not that fond of used goods”

“Now if you’ll excuse us” Jaemin continues, eyes locked onto Jeno, “I have more important matters to attend to than something unnecessary”

* * *

“Jeno, I have one last request” Jaemin says upon their arrival. He is welcomed in a room much like the one where he first met Jeno. It had a glass wall but instead of overseeing a vast garden, he saw concrete skyscrapers.

There is a queen sized bed covered in black silk sheets, black leather seats, and a bathtub with a wine holder right beside the glass wall.

“What is it?” Jeno answers, grazing his lips against Jaemin’s pearlescent nape as he softly nibbles the diamond earring Jaemin is wearing on his right ear.

“At least, while we’re in this deal, can I be the only one?” Jaemin turns, kissing the pulsating neck of the mafia boss. He looks straight into Jeno’s predatory brown orbs, snaking his arms around him “I, as well, will uphold that pact and will touch no one but you. You’re free to do whatever you want with me or my body”

“Such commitment coming from a player” Jeno pulls Jaemin by the waist “Did that woman sway your thoughts?” He then tilts the silver fox’s chin, eyes fixating at the plump glossed lips, “But if that’s what it takes to make this beauty mine then you have my word”

“I’m all yours, Jaemin” Jeno continues, capturing Jaemin’s lips in a tender kiss

* * *

Jaemin hums as he lathers Jeno’s body with the slippery bath water. He finds himself straddling the mafia boss in the bathtub as the latter leisurely drinks his Dom Pérignon.

“Are you enjoying yourself?” Jeno asks.

“This is nice,” Jaemin hums, taking Jeno’s glass and drinking the wine. He intentionally lets the liquor drip from the corner of his mouth as he locks his gaze into Jeno’s eyes. Jaemin smiles, watching Jeno’s eyes follow the deep red liquid tinting his pale flesh.

It does not take a second for Jeno to pull Jaemin close and lick the remaining liquid trickling down Jaemin’s neck.

Jaemin feels the heat of Jeno’s tongue against his skin, softly biting into the area where Jaemin is most sensitive.

Jeno trails his kisses down until he lands on one of Jaemin’s rosy nipples. He sucks onto the bud as his free hand reaches into the wine holder to take a cube of ice.

“Some women don’t know how sensitive men’s nipple’s are,” Jeno says, slowly circling the ice around Jaemin’s other nipple.

“Jeno” Jaemin lets out a whimper, his nipple becoming oversensitive from the coldness and yet Jeno softly nibbles his other bud. Struggling to keep himself from coming untouched, Jaemin gulps down the entirety of the alcohol and pulls Jeno by the hair to kiss him.

The wine drips down from both of their lips but Jaemin couldn’t care less. Intoxicated, he starts to grind his body against Jeno’s. Their cocks rubbing together and Jaemin feels Jeno’s hand cup his ass cheeks, kneading them. His swollen nipples rub against Jeno’s hard ones as Jaemin tries to support himself by the young boss’ muscular shoulders.

“Are you sure no one has seen this wanton side of you?” Jeno questions as he grazes his teeth against Jaemin’s jaw.

“I’m usually doing the spoiling” Jaemin responds breathlessly, kissing the mole under Jeno’s eye he suddenly found interesting.

“Then you’ll be spoiled by me from now on, beautiful” Jeno declares, tainting Jaemin’s unblemished flesh with a love bite “A body like this needs to be loved a lot”

“Then make sure you take your time. Because this body is yours for the taking” Jaemin whispers, teasingly adjusting himself so Jeno’s cock would rub in his anus “And yours will be the first cock to penetrate my virgin hole”

* * *

Jaemin moans into their kiss as Jeno cages his body. He rubs both of their cocks together as Jeno’s fingers are buried deep inside him, thrusting into Jaemin’s sweet spot with expertise.

The young boss continues to dominate Jaemin, tasting the remnants of wine mixed with the sweetness of Café liégeois. The intoxication, combined with the ambient scent of candles are perhaps the best aphrodisiac for Jaemin. He wonders if the mafia boss carefully planned everything for tonight so Jaemin could do nothing but succumb into temptation.

“Why don’t you be a dear and have a taste of my cock, beautiful?” Jeno says, pulling his fingers away from Jaemin’s fully lubricated hole.

Jaemin whines into the loss, aching for more of that newfound pleasure Jeno has given him. But the moment Jeno presents his hardened member in front of Jaemin, the silver fox couldn’t help but be enticed to lick the dripping precum.

Without averting his gaze from the mafia boss, Jaemin begins to trail his tongue along the pulsating shaft. He laps the leaking slit of Jeno’s cock, making sure no cum escapes his lips.

Jeno caresses Jaemin's silver locks, teasingly running his fingers through Jaemin's ears.

Jaemin hums in content and he feels Jeno's grip tightening. As he pumps the throbbing shaft, Jaemin trails kisses down. He lets his mouth gnaw at Jeno's balls, sucking the skin to stimulate the mafia boss even further.

He sees Jeno reaching for the bedside table, taking a sachet of condom and using his teeth to tear through the plastic.

Jeno tilts Jaemin's head, inserting the condom into the silver fox's red, swollen lips.

Jaemin takes Jeno's cock inside his mouth to slide the condom in, in an attempt to engulf the massive gland.

But Jeno's cock was larger than Jaemin thought. Halfway through and Jaemin almost chokes himself. He steadies his breathing, rubbing the girth of Jeno's cock at the roof of his mouth.

Jaemin pulls the condom down with his fingers where his mouth couldn't reach. He lets go of Jeno's cock with a pop, leaving a string of saliva.

Slowly crawling up to Jeno, Jaemin leaves butterfly kisses in Jeno's toned torso. His lips finally land onto the mafia boss', biting Jeno's bottom lip and pulling it ever so slightly.

He lays onto the silk bed, pulling Jeno by the neck for the mafia boss to kiss him deeper.

Jeno pulls Jaemin's legs to rest on his thighs, aligning his cock right into Jaemin's hole.

Jaemin lets out a low grunt upon feeling the intrusion. He feels the hard, throbbing member splitting him wide open and Jaemin cries a tear or two.

Jaemin sinks his teeth into Jeno's collar, his fingers digging into the trapezius muscle as the young boss finally bottoms out.

"Fuck" Jaemin whimpers, feeling Jeno's cock pulsating deep within him. The heat of Jeno's breath against his ear sends shivers down his spine.

Jeno begins to thrust slowly, rubbing against Jaemin's sweet spot and Jaemin begins to let out sinful moans.

Jaemin's toes curl in pleasure and pushes his hips further up to match Jeno's rhythm, as if begging for the mafia boss to push deeper. His walls contract, enveloping Jeno's burning cock in an embrace.

Their bodies dance together in silent music as Jeno leads their tango. Jaemin lets himself succumb, submissively responding to Jeno's every move.

Jaemin's voice breaks as he experiences his first orgasm, his head rolling back as he begins to see the stars.

Jeno brushes away the strands of his brunette hair before slowly taking out his cock. He slides the cum filled rubber off and he feels the tips Jaemin's fingers right above his.

Jaemin retrieves the used condom from Jeno's hands, smirking at the mafia boss before taking his tongue out. He spills the condom's contents right at his mouth, smearing the excess cum all over his chest.

"Beautiful" Jeno remarks, his cock hardening at Jaemin's tease.

"I want to feel your raw cock, Jeno" Jaemin bites his lip, turning his body as he spreads his reddening ass "Please cum inside"

* * *

Jaemin wakes up with a sore throat and an aching backside. Jeno is fast asleep beside him, sleeping peacefully as if he wasn't the leader of the most notorious mafia family in the country.

He takes a glass of water to wash away the soreness when he notices a shining object at the bedside table. Jaemin reaches for the silver object– a revolver belonging to Jeno and at the very same time, he feels a hot liquid streaming down his thighs.

Jaemin then begins to trace feathery touches along the curvature of Jeno’s body, putting his fingers under the silk blanket to get a hold of Jeno’s cock. Settling the revolver right beside Jeno, he strokes the unresponsive member and uses his free hand to rub his still swollen hole.

As soon as Jeno’s cock is in its standing glory, Jaemin moves to straddle the sleeping debonair. Jaemin pushes his body down, impaling himself with the hardened rod. When the head of Jeno’s cock is secured inside him, Jaemin takes the courage to rock his hips in pleasure.

He takes the revolver and slides the muzzle across Jeno’s torso as he reaches his high, fantasizing about dominance as he fucks himself into oblivion.

One thing he did not account for was Jeno waking up from his slumber, immediately switching their positions in a trained reflex. He cocks the revolver hammer right at Jaemin’s head without any second thoughts— like a soulless soldier uncaring of who’s their target.

Jaemin had never felt this dread, cold blood coursing through his body as Jeno’s eyes never bore a hint of sympathy. Jaemin knew that, if Jeno wished so, not only he but the entirety of his family would be erased without a single trace.

Jeno never lets his guard down, as a mafia boss should.

“It was a joke” Jaemin croaks out, raising both of his hands in surrender in an attempt to at least calm Jeno down. His lust is overpowered by mere dread.

“Even if you weren’t, there’s no use trying to kill me” Jeno declaires, decocking his revolver and throwing the gun at the side. He looks back at Jaemin, smirking as he thrusts the entirety of his cock into the silver fox “But the way you tightened up makes me think you might enjoy these kinds of play, Jaemin”

That night, Jaemin couldn’t remember how many times he screamed Jeno’s name nor experienced the best orgasms in his lifetime.

* * *

“Why don’t you stay the night, Jeno? I’m sure mother will be delighted” Jaemin proposes, his breath fogging the glass window of his bedroom. He feels the frosty temperature of the cold autumn air against the glass. But on his end, heat is everything that courses through his body.

“If that’s what you wish, Jaemin” Jeno hums, stroking Jaemin’s cock as he continuously thrusts inside the silver fox. He licks the beads of sweat forming right at Jaemin’s nape, gnawing at the reddening skin so affectionately.

“Oh, yes” Jaemin’s knuckles turn white, trying to find leverage as Jeno pounds into him while pumping his cock furiously “Yes, I’m coming!”

“Aren’t you afraid your mother might hear us?” Jeno whispers, his voice low and his breath ragged.

The sound of their skin slapping against each other and their juices mixing stimulates Jaemin even more. Arching his back, he tries to welcome more of Jeno’s cock “At least she knows how good you make me scream”

Smoke fills the air of his bedroom as Jaemin puffs out his cigar. At his peripheral, he sees traces of cicatrix from the mafia boss’ muscular back. Unlike his unblemished skin, Jeno’s frame is like a canvass of violence.

As if a magnet, Jaemin is pulled towards the scars. His lips graze against the deformation, kissing them like precious works of art.

“Are they unpleasant for you?” Jeno’s hoarse voice comes in.

“No.” Jaemin responds, tracing the scars. “They’re beautiful. Now I see why you are most suited to be the boss of the Lee group”

Jeno turns to his side, pulling Jaemin by his bare waist “Keep your promise, Jaemin. You can’t escape from me”

Jaemin leans into Jeno’s touch, running his fingers through the mafia boss’ brunette locks “Of course”

* * *

“Jeno dear, would you like to play a game of chess?” Jaemin’s stepmother welcomes, greeting the two males as they exit Jaemin’s bedroom.

Both have stayed up all night, fucking as their heart desires and Jaemin could not care less how loud he was screaming at the top of his lungs.

The parental figure continues “I may not look like it but I’m an exceptional player”

“My business here is done” Jeno responds, eyes only locked at the silver fox “I’ve given Jaemin the cheque. I think the amount is enough.”

“Oh, thank you dear” Jaemin’s stepmother smiles “You must have taken a liking to our Jaemin. I hope he treats you well from now on. After all, I consider you as part of our family already”

Jaemin pulls Jeno into a long kiss despite his stepmother’s distaste, letting his hands roam freely into Jeno’s torso.

“I’ll see you at home” Jeno says, holding Jaemin’s buttocks firmly before seeing himself out.

Jaemin smiles as he turns towards the woman, “Would you like to play a game with me, mother?”

* * *

“I must say playing this lovers’ make believe is effective. Maybe your mother’s talent of seduction has been passed down onto you” his stepmother says, taking Jaemin’s chess pawns with ease “once we gain the Lee family's full trust, the Na group will rise in power. Though the amount he gave is quite unsatisfactory”

“You have no choice but to be satisfied” Jaemin responds, countering her moves ashe lights his cigar “Because that’s the only money you’ll get from him”

“What kind of bollocks are you talking about?” his stepmother jolts from her seat.

“He only agreed to give a donation, not a partnership” Jaemin says casually.

“You’re so stupid” His stepmother exclaims, no longer interested in the game “i should’ve never trusted you with this. You’re only good at spreading your legs. Even Lee Jeno managed to get the better of you”

“No” Jaemin responds, lifting his queen “On the contrary, Lee Jeno agrees with me. I settled for that money in exchange of officially becoming a member of the Lee family.”

He places his queen right next to her king, ending the game in a checkmate “I will have Lee Jeno’s assets as a family member while you will have nothing else but a donation and a crumbling group.”

“How does it feel when you’re outsmarted by the bastard child you always called stupid?” 

* * *

Jaemin walks out of his old home with a smile on his face and a half burnt cigar in his mouth. He is greeted by a familiar man, leaning on his Rolls Royce in the setting sun.

“Lee Jeno” Jaemin says, throwing away his cigar.

“Lee Jaemin”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Ah I tried creating an ambient story. Tell me what you think^^


End file.
